Los que terminaron perdiendo
by Beyballi
Summary: San Valentín. Quince retos cumplidos ya. Quince personas con la mala suerte de quedar en malas condiciones. Nueve participantes... ninguno cederá.


**Antes que nada, agradecerles a tod s los que lean, espero disfruten tanto como yo al escribirla.**

**"Canta, Vive, Sueña"**

**Los que terminaron perdiendo**

Las hojas de libros y cuadernos sentenciaban un sonido sepulcral a los oídos de Keigo. Sin poder concentrarse, lanzó miradas a sus compañeros que, al contrario de él, parecían muy concentrados en lo escrito en las páginas de sus cuadernos. No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro desesperanzado cuando el horrible sonido del sacapuntas y lápiz parecía taladrarle la cabeza.

¿Cómo sus amigos no podían sentirse igual que él? ¿Acaso ningún alma caritativa podía compadecerlo? ¿Por qué todos eran tan jodidamente responsables? Y la peor de las preguntas: ¿Por qué demonios la profesora había dejado resolver una guía tan importante para presentar el primer examen de su último siclo escolar? ¿Qué no faltaban aún meses para preocuparse por exámenes y la palabra universidad? ¿Por qué tenía que atormentarlos antes de tiempo? ¿Por qué arruinarles una fecha tan importante –según Keigo– para los adolescentes? Y un sinfín de preguntas agobiaban la cabeza del joven. Todas llegaban a la misma conclusión: su profesora había arruinado totalmente el ambiente de San Valentín una semana antes cuando sin compasión les anunciaba sus actividades. Las chicas de su curso ni siquiera parecían interesadas en entregar chocolates. Tampoco es que el castaño fuera muy popular con las chicas, no, pero sin duda estaba esperanzado ese último año de al fin recibir un chocolate aunque fuera por amistad.

"Maldito Mizuiro", refunfuñó en sus adentros. Miró de reojo a su amigo con resentimiento, ¿por qué era jodidamente popular con las estudiantes? Ni siquiera le gustaban las de su edad y mucho menos las menores a él. ¿Por qué las chicas siempre se fijaban en lo imposible? Luego, miró sin discreción a Ichigo y como si éste adivinara su pensamiento le dedicó una mirada intimidante. Claro, como él sí había recibido chocolates; no tenía ni la más remota idea de su patética situación y de lo importante que era para él recibir algún detalle. Suspiró por última vez antes de darse por vencido frente al problema algebraico que resultaba otro dolor de cabeza ya que no sabía dónde comenzar.

Al ver la página llena de letras y números negros dejo caer de pronto su cabeza dándose de topes en el libro. Los demás, conociendo el carácter de su compañero lo ignoraron. Inoue sintió cierta compasión por su compañero de clase y dejo de escribir.

–Asano-kun, creo que si tienes duda con el problema yo podría ayudarte –le dijo con amabilidad y mostrando una ligera sonrisa, viendo con desconcierto el crítico estado del castaño.

Keigo sintió amor por la chica de cabello naranja. Estuvo a punto de decir que si cuando un ruido estridente en el segundo piso de casa le corto la inspiración.

–Ichigo, pensé que habías dicho que no había nadie en tu casa –comentó Tatsuki, sin dejar de hacer sus deberes.

Algunos miraron al dueño de la casa. Ichigo con fingida tranquilidad contestó:

–Iré a ver. Quizá esté equivocado y mis hermanas hayan llegado antes.

Y sin decir más se marchó de manera fugaz. Dejando anonadados principalmente a Keigo y Mizuiro de su velocidad.

Con cada peldaño subido el sonido se hacía más estridente.

–Estúpido Kon. Le dije que se quedará quieto. Debí amarrarlo al inodoro como Rukia –decía mientras subía–. ¡Kon, te dije que te quedaras callado toda la tarde! –reclamó el shinigami sustituto, azotando con poca fuerza la puerta de su habitación. Al entrar, notó de inmediato a que se debía tanto escándalo.

Rukia había llegado y al parecer el peluche quiso propasar sus límites con la morena recibiendo una contundente patada que había hecho rebotar al muñeco en puntos específicos de la habitación tirando unos cuantos objetos como la lámpara de escritorio.

–Eh, Ichigo –saludó el acompañante pelirrojo de Rukia.

–Renji. ¿Qué hacen aquí? Creí que no vendrían en un rato –dijo Ichigo extrañado.

La morena más satisfecha al envolver al peluche con cinta adhesiva. Se concentró en la plática ya empezada por los shinigamis.

–Venimos a ver a Urahara. Un asunto oficial –dijo sin dar muchas explicaciones. Cortando lo que Renji tenía pensado decir. –Urahara quiere que vayas.

–Hoy no podrá ser. –explicó Ichigo. – Abajo están todos y mañana tenemos un examen.

–Quien te viera tan responsable, eh Ichigo. –se burló Renji.

–Y tú, Renji. Un teniente puede estar en el mundo humano, o Byakuya te dio permiso para estar aquí –le regresó la burla al pelirrojo.

–Ya basta –interrumpió Rukia. –Ichigo… es importante lo que hay que tratar con Urahara. Será mejor que bajemos y digamos a todos que…

–No seas idiota enana, no puedes simplemente bajar y presentarte como si nada frente a ellos. No quiero imaginar lo que van a pensar al verte bajar.

–Pero ya todos saben que eres un shinigami. –le dijo Rukia con el dedo pulgar hacia arriba.

–Idiota. No lo digo por eso.

–Tengo un plan, Ichigo. Confía en mí.

Ichigo por un momento se alarmó pensando que Rukia bajaría. Se tranquilizó al ver que la morena salía de la misma forma por la que había entrado: por la ventana seguida de Renji quien se burló antes de desaparecer de la vista del naranjo.

Espera… de igual manera Rukia planeaba presentarse. No le dio buena espina pero regresó a la sala de su hogar antes de que pasara cualquier locura.

–¿Todo bien Kurosaki? –preguntó un Ishida que había sentido el reiatsu de Rukia y Renji.

–Si, Ishida. No pasa na…

El timbre de su hogar le cortó la frase al peli naranja. Su mal presentimiento quizá sería más problemático del que lo que pensaba.

Dudó unos minutos en abrir la puerta pero conociendo a Rukia no se daría por vencida. Una vez que no la recibiera, la chica era capaz de subir y entrar de una forma nada adecuada que causaría malos entendidos.

Se levantó y dirigió a la entrada para abrir la puerta.

Aparecieron Rukia y Renji con sus gigais.

–Rukia, en serio hoy no…

Rukia le propició un certero golpe al shinigami que lo apartó de la puerta y entró con confianza al hogar llegando con soltura a la sala.

–¡Hola, chicos! –dijo con su actuada voz.

–Renji se le quedo mirando a Ichigo con aire triunfante y lo apartó de la entrada empujándolo con un pie. Entrando a su casa con la misma confianza que Rukia.

Ichigo maldijo su suerte por dentro. No podía acaso tomarse un día como estudiante normal.

Todos enfocaron su atención en los recién llegados.

–Rukia-chan, ¿todo bien? –se animó a preguntar Inoue. Olvidando por segundos la presencia de Tatsuki, Keigo y Mizuiro.

Rukia los miró recobrando su actitud normal.

–Sí. Venimos a visitar a Ichigo –mintió, sentándose en el lugar vacío que Ichigo había dejado.

Renji se quedo de pie. Mirando a los amigos de Ichigo que poco conocía.

Ichigo se incorporó después de cerrar la puerta.

Rukia miró quisquillosa la libreta de Ichigo.

–Hey, enana. No te metas en mis asuntos –dijo Ichigo llegando a su lugar. Aventando levemente a Rukia. Abriéndose espacio entre ella e Ishida.

Keigo no se pudo contener más:

–¡Esto no puede ser posible! –gritó a los cuatros vientos el castaño –Es San Valentín. Aún podemos salir, creo que ya estudiamos lo suficiente.

Todos miraron al castaño. Renji quien lo miraba como un espécimen de otra raza, ni humana, ni hollow, no entendió a que se refería con lo de "San Valentín".

Algunos ignoraron a Keigo como el caso de Ishida y Mizuiro, que estaba más atento a su celular que a lo que pasaba en la casa. Otros más molestos eran Ichigo y Tatsuki quienes le tenían poca paciencia.

–Buena idea, Keigo –dijo Ichigo –¿por qué no te largas tú y nos dejas a todos terminar?

–Keigo. Fue tu idea que nos reuniéramos en casa de Ichigo –dijo Mizuiro tecleando en el celular –Aunque es verdad que nos falta poco por estudiar, deberíamos tomar un descanso.

Keigo lloro de felicidad al ver el apoyo de uno de sus amigos, pero la felicidad duró poco ya que Ichigo lo tomaba de la playera con fuerza.

–¿Fue tu idea? –le interrogó –¡Maldito! ¿Quién te hizo líder del grupo de estudio?

Keigo sonrió torpemente rascándose la cabeza.

–En realidad… –empezó a decir –creí que era buena idea que si íbamos a pasar San Valentín estudiando la pasáramos todos juntos.

Ichigo aventó a Keigo directamente contra la pared.

Todos estaban acostumbrados a las escenas que interpretaba Keigo, menos Renji quien veía divertido. Era como ver al escuadrón de Kenpachi peleando.

–Ichigo –llamó Rukia.

Ichigo se sentó nuevamente en su lugar.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó.

–¿Qué pasa en San Valentín?

Con el reducido espacio todos pudieron entender la pregunta de Rukia. Renji se formulaba la misma pregunta por lo que puso atención, para oír la respuesta.

Ichigo deseo ceder su lugar a otro.

–Pues… es cuando… –dijo dudoso. Se puso más nervioso cuando se percató de que todos lo miraban y escuchaban atentos – Los amigos… Los amigos pasan tiempo juntos, se dan regalos; no sé hacen cosas divertidas.

Ichigo dio la mejor respuesta posible que se le ocurrió. Después de todo no era del todo mentira. San Valentín no era solo para los enamorados ¿o sí? Por un momento le surgió la duda pero al ver que Rukia reflexionaba la respuesta concluyó que había hecho lo correcto al omitir ese detalle.

Todos, excepto Renji y Rukia sabían que la respuesta de Ichigo estaba incompleta. Pero nadie se atrevió a contradecirlo. Fue hasta que Keigo se recuperó del golpe quien se ubicó como por arte de magia detrás de Rukia.

–Veras Kuchiki-san, creo que yo soy el mejor para explicarte esta situación –le dijo a la morena acortando descaradamente el espacio entre ellos, tomando la confianza para abrazar sus hombros –En San Valentín los ena…

Un fuerte golpe por parte de Ichigo en la cara de Keigo freno su explicación. Renji lo miró como si quisiera matarlo y lo levantó con facilidad mostrándole su peor cara.

–L-lo siento… –se disculpó el castaño.

Rukia lo observó con compasión, no por mucho ya que le invadió otra duda.

–Entonces por eso están reunidos en casa de Ichigo –dijo en general –festejan San Valentín.

Esta vez la que contesto fue Inoue.

–No Kuchiki-san. Estamos en casa de Kurosaki-kun porque mañana tenemos un examen importante y creímos que era buena idea estudiar todos juntos.

Ishida seguía concentrado en lo que parecía un libro importante. Mizuiro soltó su celular en la mesa mirando a todos con una mirada gentil. Chad concentrado en su libreta no emitía sonido alguno. Renji soltaba apenas a Keigo el cual corrió enseguida a lado de Mizuiro.

–Ah… –dijo Rukia a Orihime comprendiendo mejor la situación. –Pero igual están pasando un rato entre amigos. Se puede considerar que están celebrando el día.

–Respecto a eso… –dijo Orihime dudosa, pero decidida a aclararle el punto que le había faltado al peli naranja.

Pero Ichigo se le adelantó:

–Joder, Rukia. Entiende que no celebramos nada.

–Entonces hay que celebrarlo –sugirió ella. Olvidándose por completo de la misión.

Keigo recuperó de pronto su animada actitud.

–¡Eso! Hagámoslo.

–Olvídalo, Keigo. –le dijo Ichigo.

–Ichigo tiene razón –interfirió Tatsuki –Ya terminamos de estudiar lo esencial, lo demás podemos repasarlo cada uno por su cuenta. Será mejor que concluyamos la sesión de estudios.

Ishida cerró su libro y se levantó con la intención de salir de la casa.

–Si ya acabamos. Entonces salgamos a divertirnos –sugirió Keigo.

–Tú no estudiaste nada Keigo –le descubrió Mizuiro.

Keigo le hizo señal de que se callara, colocando el dedo índice en medio de su boca y guiñándole el ojo.

Una tímida Orihime habló:

–Aún no terminamos la guía oficial. La profesora se la encargo a nuestro grupo de estudio y esa fue la principal razón por la que vinimos a casa de Kurosaki-kun. Quedamos en resolverla todos juntos.

Todos excepto los shinigamis presentes entendieron a lo que se refería Inoue.

Ichigo agarró el libro que era la guía y se la dio a Ishida.

–Ishida es el mejor promedio del grado. Él puede resolverla sin problemas.

Ishida le aventó la guía a la cara al shinigami sustituto dándole su respuesta.

Keigo quien vio la oportunidad como única entró en acción:

–Tengo una propuesta –dijo captando la atención de todos –Ya que todos quieren irse a casa, y ya que nadie se puede ir por que la guía no está terminada. Tengo la solución:

–Olvídalo Keigo, si la resuelves tú, todos estaremos jodidos –interrumpió Ichigo con acidez.

–No me refería a eso –dijo Keigo sintiéndose importante.

–¡Suéltalo ya! –gritaron al unísono Ichigo y Tatsuki.

–Propongo un juego: el que pierda hace la guía completa él solo.

Renji pareció interesado al tratarse de un reto. Aunque él no estaba incluido en el plan. Rukia también mostro entusiasmo.

–Acepto –Rukia fue la primera en hablar.

–Olvídalo enana. Tú y Renji quedan fuera de esto. Ustedes no pueden resolver esa guía por razones evidentes.

Ichigo recibió un fuerte puñetazo.

–Imbécil. Estudié lo suficiente en el mundo humano. Puedo asumir este reto. Renji también acepta la misión, en la academia de shinigamis era uno de los mejores. Ambos jugaremos.

–¿Qué estupideces dices enana? No pueden.

–Ichigo… jugaran para ti. –resolvió Keigo, con obvia alegría. Si ellos pierden es como si perdieras tú y resolverás la guía.

–¡Que mierda! Están locos si creen que aceptaré algo como eso.

–¿Dudas de tus habilidades Ichigo?–comentó Renji con cizaña.

–En realidad dudo de las tuyas Renji –regresó el comentario Ichigo.

–Jugaré por mi cuenta y te ganaré. –retó el teniente.

–¡Que infantil, Renji!

–¿Acaso tienes miedo? –retó, esta vez Ishida.

–¡Bien! –aceptó el pelinaranja –juguemos y acabemos con este estúpido asunto de una buena vez. Rukia juega para mí. Renji tú serás del equipo de Ishida.

–¿Qué dices Kurosaki? –mostró su inconformidad el de lentes.

–Lo que oíste. Uryu. –afirmó el dueño de la casa.

–Entiendo que necesites la ayuda de Kuchiki-san para ganar esto Kurosaki, ya que eres un incompetente, pero yo no necesito ayuda.

–Eres un hijo de…

Tatsuki fastidiada por el comportamiento de los que la rodeaban levantó la voz:

–¡El cabeza de piña jugará para mí! –gritó, parando la pelea.

Todos se detuvieron.

–¡Ja! –soltó Renji –Estas acabado Ichigo.

–Enana –le dijo Ichigo a Rukia –no te atrevas a perder.

–Como si eso fuera opción –espetó la ahora teniente.

–Keigo –llamó Ichigo –dinos las reglas.

Repentinamente todos parecían muy entusiasmados. Keigo saboreo su victoria. Feliz de haberse salido con la suya tomo nuevamente la palabra:

–El juego se llama: Botella.

Al oír las palabras de Keigo todos dejaron caer sus mandíbulas. Renji y Rukia una vez más fueron la excepción.

–Tranquilos –agregó Keigo al ver la reacción de sus compañeros –será diferente: la botella se girara como normalmente se hace–comenzó a explicar –pero en lugar de hacer lo tradicional… ustedes saben creo que no hay necesidad de…

–Si, si –interrumpió Ichigo con leve sonrojo en su rostro –continúa antes de que deje que Renji te asesine.

Keigo miró con susto al enorme pelirrojo y retomo su explicación:

–Bueno, se cumplirán retos. La punta de la botella manda al fondo. Así que: al que le toque punta escogerá un reto y al que le toque fondo lo deberá de cumplir. El que no cumpla el reto será el perdedor y tendrá que resolver la guía él solo, ¿entendido?

Todos asintieron a la vez. Nadie parecía dispuesto a perder.

Tatsuki tomó la palabra antes de comenzar.

–Los retos tienen que ser coherentes, lo digo por ti Keigo. El que ponga un reto que consideremos imposible la mayoría, tendrá que cambiar el reto o de lo contrario hacer él o ella la guía. Empecemos con retos fáciles de cumplir y cada tres turnos elevaremos el nivel de dificultad.

–Bien –aceptaron todos.

La tensión y la zozobra por quién sería el primero en cumplir un reto se reflejaban en la vista de todos. Sentados ya en el piso de la sala formando un círculo miraban con expectación la botella de vidrio transparente que giraba rápidamente.

Nadie parpadeó al notar que la botella se estaba deteniendo. Cuando la botella dio el primer resultado Ichigo alzó los brazos en señal de victoria. Vio que ninguno de los extremos le apuntaba a él. La tranquilidad no le duró mucho cuando recordó que Rukia jugaba para él y la botella le apuntaba precisamente a ella.

–Mizuiro-kun le ordena a Kuchiki-san –índico Orihime.

Los presentes miraban simultáneamente a esos dos cuando Ichigo estuvo a punto de tener un ataque de nervios.

–Kuchiki-san –empezó a decir el de cabellos negros. Rukia parecía muy emocionada e Ichigo tenía la piel de gallina –Me gustaría tener tu número de celular. Así puedo estar en contacto contigo y contarte novedades.

Todos miraron al moreno con descontento.

–¿En serio quieres ganar Mizuiro? Tenías en tus manos que Ichigo hiciera la guía –reclamó Keigo.

–Es mi juego. Yo sé mi estrategia, Keigo.

Ichigo le agradeció en sus adentros.

Rukia sacó su celular y empezó a textear junto con Mizuiro.

Una vez que terminó Mizuiro le entregó la botella a Rukia para que la pusiera a girar. Rukia entendió lo que tenía que hacer y la puso a girar desviándose y chocando con la rodilla de Chad. Después de unos segundos se detuvo apuntando a sus siguientes victimas:

–Ichigo le ordena a Ishida –dijo Tatsuki, con tono neutro.

Ichigo se declaro vencedor mentalmente. Ishida se acomodó los lentes ocultando su descontento.

–Aquí se acabo el estúpido juego. –declaró Ichigo con entusiasmo de sobra. A Ichigo se le vinieron fugazmente a la mente ideas para torturar a Ishida, sin embargo, la mayoría eran prácticamente imposibles de cumplir y si quería ganar el juego tenía que respetar las reglas que habían sido impuestas, pero por otro lado también tenía que jugar con astucia y el objetivo era hacer que el otro se rindiera:

–Acepta que los shinigamis son mejores que los Quincys gritándolo para que nos quede claro. De preferencia que resuene en toda la casa. Grita: ¡Los shinigamis son mejores que los Quincys, por lo tanto: Ichigo es mejor que yo!

Las miradas de incredulidad llegaron a Ichigo.

Renji miro a Ichigo y con intención de que lo oyera soltó:

–Ahora quien es el infantil.

Ichigo ignoró el comentario de Renji. Ya le tocaría, si es que Ishida no perdía, ya le tocaría su castigo y si era a manos de él mejor. Con los ojos cerrados y en pose triunfante paro la oreja para oír su reto cumplirse.

Ishida fingió serenidad. No pensaba perder los estribos y sobre todo: no pensaba perder contra Kurosaki Ichigo.

Sin previo aviso gritó a todo pulmón:

–¡Los shinigamis son mejores que los Quincys: por lo tanto, Ichigo es mejor que yo!

Ichigo, satisfecho de lo que acababan de deleitar sus oídos le paso la botella al de gafas. Este controlando los pocos escrúpulos que le quedaban rogó porque la botella no lo volviera a apuntar a él, no si era con el fondo. Si era la punta, estaba dispuesto a todo por ganar. Como si no hubiera pasado nada giró la botella con fuerza media. Esta se detuvo a cabo de unos segundos eligiendo a su tercera pareja. Ishida maldijo su pulso cuando vio que el fondo no apuntaba su objetivo si no a la pelinaranja que tenía a su lado. Esta vez, le tocaba a la chica recibir órdenes de Chad.

Chad, estaba inexpresivo y cuando vio que le apuntaba el objeto reflexionó. Le caía bien Orihime pero la guía no era una de sus prioridades. Considerando que le tocaba todavía un reto fácil dijo con naturalidad:

–Me gustaría algo de comer.

Keigo se golpeó la cara con la palma de la mano al ver que Chad desperdiciaba su oportunidad con la chica de hermosa complexión.

Orihime colocó un dedo en su mentón. Al tener la solución doblo su puño y golpeó con un suave movimiento la palma de su otra mano.

–Traigo un platillo que hice ayer, en mi mochila. Planeaba comerlo hoy en el almuerzo, pero como la pasamos estudiando ya no pude. –dijo la chica riendo torpemente, sacando de su mochila un empaque bien adornado.

Considerando que el reto que Chad había elegido para Orihime era más que nada para él por comer la comida de la chica. Pues todos los presentes, exceptuando a Renji sabia de los gustos culinarios de la de ojo gris.

Keigo habló:

–Para que sea un reto más interesante quiero agregar que Inoue-san puede darle de comer a Yasutora.

Nadie negó la petición así que ambos aceptaron.

Una Orihime amablemente le dio de comer a Chad en la boca. Pareciendo la imagen hasta cierto punto graciosa.

Pasaron varias rondas, que iban aumentando en intensidad. Cada ronda era más complicada de cumplir pero nadie cedía; ni siquiera un Renji con sabor amargo en la boca a causa de un enorme trago de vinagre. Ni un Keigo pintarrajeado del rostro con tinta de plumón (cortesía de Rukia), ni un Mizuiro revelando la verdad de sus turbias relaciones con mujeres mayores. Ni un Ishida adolorido de los brazos por cargar una ronda completa a Orihime siendo la envidia de un escondido león de felpa que espiaba por los rincones. Ni una Tatsuki llena de harina, por Mizuiro. Ni una Inoue enrojecida al tener que bailar una coreografía cómica frente a todos. Ni una Rukia enfurecida por tener un peinado ridículo a causa de Renji. Ni mucho menos un Ichigo apenado gritando a los cuatro vientos que era virgen (venganza de Uryu). Chad parecía el único con suerte pues después de su participación en la primera ronda no le había vuelto a tocar declamar o cumplir un reto.

Ichigo envidiaba su suerte después de tres rondas consecutivas haciendo el ridículo y a la vez desquitándose con quien podía.

Todos estaban a la expectativa pues ya había finalizado la quinta ronda. Quince retos cumplidos ya. Quince personas con la mala suerte de quedar en malas condiciones. Nueve participantes y ninguno parecía rendirse.

–La sexta ronda empieza –dijo Tatsuki, en busca de venganza –olvídense de su conciencia en este preciso momento porque, en esta ronda tres personas desafortunadas experimentaran la humillación grupal. Los castigos de esta ronda, todos –enfatizó su voz en la última palabra –serán como la botella tradicional. Serán besos en la parte del cuerpo que decida la persona que gira la botella. La punta besa, el fondo recibe.

Keigo miró a Tatsuki como a una Diosa.

–Pero tú dijiste que… –intentó interferir el dueño de la casa, preocupado.

–Ya se lo que dije, Ichigo, pero a este ritmo nadie perderá. Así que empiecen los verdaderos castigos. –dijo con espíritu de lucha la morena– Dado que solo somos tres mujeres nos dispersaremos. Aclarando que si ambos son del mismo sexo tendrán que igualmente cumplir el reto o perderá –concluyó Tatsuki. Moviendo a Orihime y Rukia de lugar quedando la última a lado de Chad en diagonal a Ichigo y Mizuiro. Orihime a un lado de Renji frente a Ichigo, quedando esperanzada de que tenía múltiples posibilidades de que la botella estuviera de su parte. Y Tatsuki quedando a lado de Ichigo frente a Renji.

Algunos tragaron saliva nerviosos pero no había marcha atrás. Nadie se negó.

Y como Tatsuki fue la última en cumplir un reto hizo girar la botella con fuerza. Antes de eso agregó:

–La próxima pareja tendrá que cumplir un beso en el cuello.

Todos aguantaron la respiración por reflejo. Ichigo al no aguantar el suspenso cerró los ojos. De no hacerlo hubiera notado que no se avecinaba nada bueno para él.

La parte ancha de la botella le apuntaba con descaro, mientras que la punta apuntaba a la que lo iba a besar, su compañera de batallas: Kuchiki Rukia.

Cuando abrió los ojos aventó la botella por los cielos cayendo en el sillón sin daño alguno. Parecía que el objeto se mofaba de él.

Pero la gota que derramo el vaso fue Renji, quien con su comentario aumentó a tope su nerviosismo.

–Podría pasar informes a mi capitán de la misión en Karakura –le dijo con sarcasmo a Ichigo. Teniendo en su imaginación una exquisita escena del capitán Kuchiki liberando su mortal zampakuto.

Antes de que Rukia se pusiera de pie, Ichigo ya estaba rojo como jitomate. Respiró profundo al ver que ella se acercaba y al sentir todas las miradas fijas.

Tuvo la tentación de mandar todo al carajo y resolver la guía pero eso era darle gusto a Ishida y Renji, y eso no lo iba a permitir.

Si Rukia perdía ambos perdían así que tomó fuerzas.

Rukia se posiciono a su lado. Se le notaba poco nerviosismo comparado con el de Kurosaki. Al sentir la respiración de Rukia cerca, se le pusieron los pelos de punta.

–Enana espera –detuvo Ichigo a Rukia. Ella lo miró con sus enormes ojos lo cual lo puso más nervioso. Al mirar de reojo a Ishida vio la sonrisa de lado que apenas era perceptible. Ichigo la agrando con su imaginación. Y al sacar valor de esa visión disparatada le dijo a la morena–. Ganemos esto, Rukia. Hazlo.

Rukia con afán de hacer que su amigo y aliado sufriera lo menos posible depositó un rápido beso en la parte baja del cuello del shinigami. Provocando reacciones masculinas que inesperadamente elevaron su temperatura. Afortunadamente para él era lo único que se había elevado.

En sus adentro juró jamás aceptar otra ridícula propuesta hecha por Keigo. Siempre tenía la jodida suerte de quedar en las peores condiciones. Aunque el beso de la shinigami, ahora teniente, sorprendentemente no le había molestado.

Rukia volvió a su lugar. Y con la intención de ocultar por segundos su cara, Ichigo se levantó para ir por la botella que había lanzado lejos de él.

La tomó y se la dio a Rukia pues era su turno de tirar. Antes de soltar el objeto Rukia recordó la escena de uno de los libros leídos durante su estadía en el mundo humano y con cierta naturalidad, dejando a varios boquiabiertos indico:

–La próxima pareja cumplirá un beso en la oreja.

Ichigo rogó porque la mano de la morena tuviera mejor tino. Y así fue.

Como mala jugada del destino la botella se posiciono apuntando directamente a la otra pareja que jugaba en equipo: Renji y Tatsuki.

Ichigo sintió que toda la vergüenza vivida había valido la pena. Su amiga probaría una cucharada de su propio chocolate a manos de Renji. Y Renji que parecía feliz por el sufrimiento de Ichigo, parecía igual o más tenso que él.

Ichigo sonrió satisfecho.

–Seguro a tu capitán le encantara saber cómo pierdes el tiempo en el mundo humano –le dijo al pelirrojo disfrutando cada palabra pronunciada.

Renji con gesto grosero le dijo:

–¡Púdrete!

A pesar de que era completamente inadecuado hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer pues a él le tocaba dar el beso y a la morena recibirlo. No titubeo. Con torpeza se acercó y agachó a un lado de la amiga de Ichigo. La inspeccionó antes de acercarse más. Ella parecía molesta, y lo estaba ya que nunca planeo ser víctima de sus propias palabras.

–Mas te vale que lo hagas rápido, shinigami –advirtió ella.

Renji controló sus sentidos que le indicaban no hacerlo y sin pensarlo dos veces rozó sus labios en la oreja de la muchacha. Provocando en ella lo que parecía electricidad recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Renji se separó rápidamente como indicó la joven luchadora, ya que tenía la impresión de que en cualquier momento lo golpearía.

Tatsuki pensó positivamente que ya se había librado de la causante del problema: la guía. Otro tendría que resolverla por ella. Prometió a ella misma nunca dejarse llevar nuevamente por Keigo quien estaba cómodamente disfrutando de lo lindo el espectáculo mientras otros sufrían.

Renji tomó la botella y la giró, antes pensó en lo que iba a decir, optó por un beso en la mejilla pero no era justo juzgando lo que habían tenido que cumplir Ichigo, Tatsuki, Rukia y él. Y por todos decidió acabar con el juego, viniendo a la mente lo más lógico:

–El siguiente será en la boca –sentenció Renji.

Todos miraron con pánico a su verdugo.

Y la botella giró.

Ishida supo que estaba acabado cuando el objeto dejo de girar.

Orihime abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Deseando en sus adentros que otro fuera el elegido. Pero no lo era.

Ichigo maldijo su suerte por enésima vez en la noche. Aunque sabía que Uryu no sería capaz maldijo el imán invisible de botellas con el que al parecer contaba.

Renji se regocijo e Ichigo lo notó.

Todos guardaron silencio. Ishida tenía que dar un beso en los labios de Ichigo. Digno de una escena yaoi de los mangas populares entre algunas chicas del instituto.

Ishida se puso de pie alertando a Ichigo.

"No, no será capaz" pensaba el shinigami, luego cuando Uryu se agacho cerca de él, cerrando completamente los ojos con una expresión de completa seriedad, pensó que el muy cabrón sí era capaz: solo para voltear las cosas y se diera por vencido. Vió en cámara lenta como los labios de Ishida se acercaban a él. Todos observaban de cerca la escena incrédulos. Rodearon a la pareja e Ichigo se sintió asfixiado. Estuvo a punto de mandar todo a la mierda por segunda ocasión y darle una paliza al Quincy, cuando Ishida estaba a milímetros extendió su brazo y tomó la guía que estaba recargada en la mesa detrás de Ichigo aquella que antes se encontraba al centro de la sala.

–Yo haré la guía para mañana –dijo Ishida levantando su cuerpo y guardando la guía en su maleta, –Me sorprende tú voluntad para no perder Kurosaki. Eres capaz de recibir un beso mío con tal de no resolver una sencilla guía de preparatoria.

Ichigo recuperándose del peor susto de su vida miró con coraje al Quincy.

–Maldito, estuve a punto de partirte la cara si te acercabas un tramo más a mí –se defendió, ofendido por el comentario del Quincy. Provocando una risa inevitable entre los presentes.

Uryu fue el primero en retirarse una vez que había tenido una contundente derrota. En realidad, se sentía molesto porque pensó que podría haber hecho que Kurosaki Ichigo perdiera. Pero eso solo se lo reservo para él.

Los demás imitaron a Ishida y tomaron sus cosas despidiéndose de Ichigo y retirándose uno por uno. Divertidos por la noche que había pasado -para casi todos-.

Orihime, era otra de las que prefería no revelar sus pensamientos pues fantaseo con esa última tirada y se imagino a Ichigo cumpliendo el reto que a Ishida le había tocado, claro que con ella.

Se despidió con amabilidad como era su costumbre y salió acompañada de Tatsuki.

En cuestión de minutos la casa estaba nuevamente vacía. Ichigo miró el reloj y se percató de que eran las nueve y que su padre junto a sus hermanas no tardaban en llegar. Con ayuda de Renji y Rukia ordenó la sala. Y poco después subieron a su cuarto.

–Kon –llamó Kurosaki al no verlo en el lugar donde Rukia lo había enrollado.

Kon apareció arrastrándose imitando a una serpiente.

Ichigo lo tomó quitándole la cinta adhesiva.

–La próxima que hagan ese tipo de reunión. Déjame usar tu cuerpo Ichigo, te lo suplico.

–No seas imbécil, Kon. Nunca se volverá a repetir algo así.

De solo recordarlo Ichigo experimento un escalofrió.

–Ichigo –llamó Rukia.

Ichigo entendió. Era hora de ir a tratar el asunto con Urahara. Sacó la píldora del muñeco y la trago. Se desprendió de su cuerpo con un aspecto de shinigami y dejo a Kon a cargo de su familia.

Los tres salieron por la ventana de la habitación del chico.

–Eh, Ichigo. ¿En serio te ibas a dejar besar por el Quincy? –cuestionó sin poder evitarlo Renji.

–¡No! –gritó desesperado.

–Yo solo preguntaba.

Renji se rió de su amigo.

Rukia les miraba con aire divertido.

Ichigo admitió que debió verse ridícula la escena que había protagonizado con Ishida.

–No quiero hablar del tema –les dijo.

Rukia y Renji dejaron por la paz el asunto. Ya había pasado bastante su compañero de peleas como para que ellos lo atormentaran más.

Aceleraron usando shumpo. Regresando a sus aventuras como shinigamis.


End file.
